Obadiah Stane
thumb|280px"Si había matado a él como se supone que usted, aún tendría una cara." :―Obadiah Stane[fte.] Tony Stark in the 2008 Iron Man movie. When Stark decides to stop producing weapons at Stark Industries, Stane retaliates by building his own iron suit. ">'Obadiah Stane' fue el socio de negocios y eventual enemigo de Tony Stark en la película de Iron Man ''2008. Cuando Stark decide dejar de producir armas en Las industrias de Stark, Stane toma represalias por la construcción de su propio traje de hierro. Biografía Editar Iron Man: medidas de seguridad Editar ''Para agregar ''Iron Man Editar Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. ">Stane fue un empresario que encabezó Las industrias a Stark tras la muerte del padre de Stark y se convirtió en el segundo al mando de la empresa cuando el Stark menor de edad. Stane había colaborado con los terroristas de diez anillos en Afganistán para matar a Stark y tomar las industrias Stark. Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. ">Los Diez anillos pronto descubrió que era el objetivo y sentía no había pagado suficiente para matar a Stark. Lo mantuvo con vida a utilizar para su propio beneficio por tenerlo a construir el misil Jericho. Después de Stark retorno de Afganistán, parece ayudar a intento de Stark para reorientar la empresa de fabricación de armas. Mientras Tony trabaja en su traje que Stane comienza a hacerse cargo de las industrias de Stark enviando armas a ambos bandos de la guerra. his own, bigger, more powerful suit, he discovered that Tony's assistant Pepper Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. ">Después de diez anillos encuentra los restos de la armadura de prototipo, Stane hace un nuevo trato con ellos para entregar el prototipo a él, pero en última instancia traiciona el grupo y les mataron, tiene robando la marca armour. Mientras trabaja en la construcción de su propio, traje más grande, más potente, descubrió el Asistente de que Tony Pepper Potts averiguó acerca de sus planes por lo que roba el reactor de arco de Stark de su pecho para alimentar su traje nuevo y deja Stark por muertos. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. Stane was about to kill Pepper, when Stark, alive and in the Iron Man suit, comes to save her. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane was knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson who is working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. ">Pimienta y unos agentes S.H.I.E.L.D. para arrestarlo pero no son ninguna coincidencia para su nuevo traje. Stane estaba a punto de matar a pimienta, cuando Stark, viva y en el traje de Iron Man, viene a salvarla. Los dos entonces duque hacia fuera en una batalla final en la construcción de industrias Stark. En los momentos finales de la batalla, con fuente de alimentación de Stark agotando, tiene pimienta el prototipo de reactor de arco a gran escala en el complejo de la sobrecarga. Stane fue inconsciente por la explosión, y con su traje de tambor en el generador, causando una explosión lo mata y destruye la armadura. Agente S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson que está trabajando con Stark, después cubre hasta la muerte de Stane explicando desapareció en un avión privado mientras estaba de vacaciones. Relaciones Editar *Tony Stark - amigo volvió enemigo *Howard Stark - amigo Aspecto/actores Editar *Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) **Iron Man ''(Primera aparición) - Jeff Bridges Detrás de las escenas Editar *Jeff Bridges fue emocionado en la oportunidad de afeitarse la cabeza, pero el director Jon Favreau dijo que no era necesario. [1] *Jeff Bridges es bien conocido por ser Kevin Flynn en la película clásica de ciencia ficción de culto de 1982 TRON que repite en la secuela de 2010 TRON: Legacy. *Antes de ser elegido para ser el villano otras opciones de jugar la parte fueron el mandarín y el dínamo carmesí. *El traje que está utilizando el Iron Monger fue originalmente diseñado para reproducir la Crimson Dynamo. *En una escena eliminada la batalla iba a finalizar con un empate y Stark hablando a Abdías antes de que cayó en el reactor de arco. Sin embargo, se fue cortado de la película. *Una escena que Abdías juego con Tony se quitó de la película porque cambió el carácter de Abdías. Trivia Editar *En los cómics, Obadiah Stane fue también el primer compañero de Norman Osborn, el Duende verde de primera. *En los cómics, Obadiah Stane fue la cabeza de su propia compañía y no como parte de las empresas de Stark. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Stane Categoría:Masculinos